


Miasma

by Pseudonaut



Category: Borderlands, Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, No Spoilers, Not Canon Compliant, One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 06:33:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6459625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pseudonaut/pseuds/Pseudonaut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was no doubt in their minds, conjoined in a web of emotions. It was primal. It was disgusting. A feeling of violence pumping through both their hearts as they struggled to breathe without one another. Yet, when they were in touch the planet filled with a feeling of tense miasma. Although in love the duo were completely too introverted to express it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miasma

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the short length, and this promotion; I've decided to make a Tumblr, so if you want more Rhyiona, other work, prompts or just want to know more about me then check it out
> 
> http://ao3-pseudonaut.tumblr.com/
> 
> I used to RP a lot on Tumblr, but I've never had a personal blog so I hope you check it out. And, of course, enjoy.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

**_ Miasma _ **

 

 

* * *

 

 

 _"_ What do you see? _"_ Fiona's query unexpected to the man, half asleep and laying next to her, their arms cradling each other in comfort.

Rhys looked down at her with his eyes parted slightly, brow furrowed and he rolled around tentatively but still managing too drag the linen tan covers of the mattress that supported them, in turn deeply creasing his pitch-black pin-stripe suit. Although the room of stone they resided in was dim as the now twilight surface of Pandora the couple could still manage to see one another. Somehow they always had managed to do just that even despite how far they had been parted.

He wasn't stalling a reply, simply wrapping his head around Fiona's question.  _"_ You mean, in this room? I see you- This isn't some symbolic, metaphorical bullshit, I'm not good with that- _"_

 _"_ Ugh... _"_ The con artist groaned gutturally, her lips pursed themselves on cue, not wanting to upset the one person she loved more than family. 

But she had always managed it, unconditionally pushing his buttons. Fiona never knew why she had such a strong urge too silence her love, it wasn't some dominative factor in her DNA, it was just all the stupid crap that creeped its way out his big mouth. She wondered, sometimes, if hungry, passionate kisses would be able to fix it, like how a mother would kiss her child's cut away. But in hindsight Fiona wasn't keen on making that comparison.

 _"_ I mean. What do you see? Like, in me, when you look at me, and I know you do when I'm not looking, what do you see?.. _"_

Surprisingly, Rhys didn't feel a flush of embarrassment from Fiona, yet again, calling him out on something. But he knew that she found his stray stares sweet. Tantalising. She'd make a scene just for his eye and Holoeye to be fixated on her figure, her ruby lips holding the smuggest expression he craved. That was approval from her in his mind, and Rhys would happily steal it away. This all made the company man want to smile himself, but quickly, skilfully at this point, repressed the overwhelming instinct. The expected sounds from outside their hut did nothing to allure them. Any soft bang in the distance or cry from Psychos so far away didn't budge them from their embrace.

The two of them rarely able to share such a strong bond of entangled love. In company it would be drowned out by a playful distaste towards one another that wasn't really there much like the chaos on the sand barley out of ears reach was drowned by a howling wind caught in the darkness. Rhys and Fiona barley had time for these moments any more, curled against each other, the man's hand cradling a red banded hat he adored. Even lying down her refusal to remove it added to the endless list of things his mind would obsess over and over every waking minute. Being detached from her added too the Hell of this heat stroked planet.

 _"_ When I look at you... When I think about you, I see someone I didn't know I was looking for. Someone I needed. _"_

Fiona chuckled,  _"_ What? Vaughan not good enough for you? _"_

Rhys playfully nudged his love with his elbow that wasn't part of the mess of limbs clinging to each other respectively.  _"_ Yeah, but he's my friend. _"_

 _"_ And I'm not? _"_

 _"_ You are so much more than that... _"_ He replied, more than quickly, his nose nipped by the cold that managed too creep in from the desert rubbing against Fiona's. 

He could smell her. Even living underground, probably surrounded by mountains of trash and carrion Fiona smelt so sweet but delightfully bitter. Like honeysuckles and lit incense sticks were pressed right against his nostrils. Overpowering, but he wasn't complaining.

She knew that. Of course. If she weren't more than just a flight of fancy they wouldn't be locked together. God, was he warm... Comforting in his words like candy, and a misshaped body of wires and flesh made her feel even more that comfort, it made her feel safe even though it shouldn't. Not safe like the pull of a trigger. More a shoulder too cry on. Because Rhys would topple planets to protect his friends. So. What was he capable of if she was more than that? Thoughts like that sparked constantly in her mind, stole dust laced air from her lungs.

His eyes did the same too her, the glowing blue and the brown were damn near explosive, ruptured something that made her want too tug at his heart like a marionette and make him feel exactly what it made her feel.

Was that manipulative? Fiona could barley wrap her head around her limp and absent emotions let alone her love's.

 _"_ All right, softie. What is so much more, then? _"_   The woman quipped, green eyes still fixed fiercely on his.

Even knowing exactly how he Rhys seemed to draw a blank at the question, seemingly unable to put words from his heart into mouth. Maybe it was beating so rhythmically fast in some powerfully attempt to pump them out of his lips. Fiona's was steady, he could feel it even past her jacket and corset she donned. In a way, it was a testament to how close they were.

Rhys' real arm wrapped tighter around her frame, making a purr part from her loose lips, like they were waiting eagerly for his. 

He let out a tired sigh through his closed mouth. _"_ Words don't do you justice. _"_

 _"_ Paint me a picture then. _"_ Fiona teased back.

 _"_ It'd be a pretty big picture. _"_ Rhys hummed as his sentence rolled like a ball.

A fake shocked expression painted her face,  _"_ A mural? _"_ She asked, her right eyebrow raised, the left being pressed hard against a less than soft, and less than clean, pillow.  _"_ A big CEO like you could get me a very big mural..." Fiona's fingers from the hand in-between the couple ran up his stitched ATLAS logo etched onto his suit.

Rhys just watched her toy with the material, savouring the noise her nails made as they scrapped against it. 

 _"_...I'd paint the whole of damn Pandora for you. _"_

 

She liked that answer.

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, again check out my Tumblr and feel free to leave any critism in the comments.
> 
> Listened too more Elbow, turns out that band has more than grown on me. Just do yourself a favour and listen too Flying Dream 143 and think of everyone's favourite Pandoran couple. Trust me.


End file.
